


I want more

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Abby turn to each other after Series two final. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want more

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Was struggling to find Abby/Raven one shots with a happy ending. So I wrote one myself. Am so into these two. I challenge others to have a go. Not enough of this couple out there.

Raven shifted carefully in bed, careful not to wake the woman that lay cuddled into her and sighed as she looked at Abby. Abby who had become her frequent bed/sleeping partner. 

 

It had started 4 months ago, after Mount Weather. They had both been victims of the torturous drilling and had been treated together and then left to room together. It had taken half the night of nightmares and sobbing for Jackson to push their beds together so they could comfort each other. 

 

The first night had been about Mount Weather, the pain, their ordeal and just joy and relief to get out and then the devastation of knowing it was too late for some. 

 

The second night had been that intermingled with Abby's horror, guilt and worry that Clarke had left. As had the remainder of the week. 

 

Abby had healed and been allowed to leave earlier than her. Raven was still having a lot of issues with her left leg due to her previous injuries. Raven had missed her the second she said goodbye and walked out the door, promising to visit. She had to lay there and listen to Wick prattle on about this and that. He was hovering and it was driving her mad. God love the man he was a good friend but she shouldn't have slept with him. 

 

She ended up blowing up at him the morning after her first night without Abby. She'd apologized for blowing up but also told him he was a friend and there wouldn't be a repeat. He had walked out just as Abby had walked in looking like death. She wasn't allowed to go back to work yet as her legs were too sore, so she spent most of the day with Raven napping on her old bed. Raven had been happier with the comfortable silence than Wicks incessant chatter and pleading to give them a chance. 

 

Abby had left later that evening after they had their shared meal of processed muck. They really needed to send Octavia and Lincoln hunting again soon. Abby had been back though, in the middle of the night, tear tracks down her face and Raven had watched her climb into the bed beside her before offering her hand silently. They had fallen asleep with fingers clasped. 

 

That's how Jackson had found them the next morning and every morning until he had given Raven the all clear to go home. Well back to her tent. That had been challenging in itself. If it had been hard walking on her leg before they drilled into it. Now she not only needed her brace but a cane too. It depressed her some but she was still alive. 

 

She returned to her tent that was her workshop and home in one. Due to being mechanic extraordinaire she had been provided a very large tent with a couple of work benches and boxes of tools and equipment. In the far corner was an old mattress from the ark, she had scored a small double which was well big enough for her. 

 

Abby had been a frequent visitor between rounds at the infirmary, had checked on her wounds as an excuse at first but then had merely come to say hi. Raven didn't mind the interruptions, as long as it was Abby. 

 

 

Abby was with Raven when they got word that Indra was approaching. Everyone had been very angry with the broken alliance but Indra had brought Echo and between Indra, Echo, Abby, Bellamy and Kane they had negotiated a new one. Mostly with assistance over winter, crop growing, and some hunting. 

 

They learned that Lexa had returned to her home in Polis shortly after Mount Weather and they had not heard from her since. Raven was happy at that; she still held ill will towards the Commander for Finn. Indra was aware Clarke had left. Scouts had reported seeing her through the territory as recently as a few days prior. 

 

Abby had come to her relieved that night, bringing rabbit stew with her as they shared a meal. They spent time talking about Clarke and about the new alliance with Indra. 

 

Over the next couple of weeks Abby spent more and more time in Raven's tent. Raven would be working, she had a list of things a mile long to try and get working, and Abby would bring a book to read or would write in what appeared to Raven to be some sort of diary. Abby would always pack up and leave with a hug when Raven called it a night. Neither one of them commented when those hugs started to linger longer and longer. 

 

Two months after Mount Weather Indra had informed they hadn't sighted Clarke for a couple of weeks. There were no signs of her at all. Abby was devastated. Indra promised to spread the word to further villages to keep looking. Abby came to her that night and Raven put aside all her work to comfort her, joining the older woman on her pallet of bedding and furs she had accumulated. 

 

She had felt awkward and awful, aching for her friend/companion. She had lost Clarke all over again and Raven wished Indra had not informed them of Clarke's escapades from the beginning. It was too hard on Abby. 

 

Abby fell asleep that night and she didn't have the heart to wake her and tell her to go. She merely let herself drift off too. 

 

Things changed slightly after that, Abby would usually go after they spent the evening together but occasionally she would fall asleep in Ravens bed reading and Raven would just crawl in beside her and sleep. It was without doubt the best sleep they both had in a long time. 

 

People got used to seeing them together. Maybe they presumed they were in a relationship. Raven always told them they were just friends and enjoyed each other’s company. No one seemed to believe her. She wasn't surprised really, not when Abby had been caught a few times leaving her tent in the morning. 

 

Abby didn’t seem phased by the talk at all and just shrugged it off when Raven commented on it. Told her they were just jealous and sent her a wink. So had been the start of very mild flirting at month 3. It was nothing out there, just a smile, an extra-long look, a few flirty words. Abby would stand close to her and watch her work, gently touch her back or wrist to gain her attention. Sometimes she would braid her hair or give her a shoulder massage while she worked. 

 

 

Raven started to notice a few of Abby's items turning up in her tent. She left books, or her diary (which Raven didn't read) or her brush. Even some clothes. She wasn't sure when it happened but she realized Abby spent more time in her bed than her own, they started spooning at night instead of just holding hands or lying close. 

 

As Raven lay there now she realized Abby had spent every night this week in her bed, cuddled in close to her. Thinking back she also realized a lot more of Abby's stuff had ended up near hers. Personal stuff. She frowned, how had that happened? How come she hadn't noticed? She was independent, liked her own space. She hadn't wanted a relationship, but now she realized she was pretty much in one. 

 

She thought back over the last month and realized Abby had been giving her silent indicators and cues that maybe she wanted more than just friendship. She'd been too daft to see them. The idea of more with Abby had her heart pounding in her chest and her mouth going dry. It should have scared the crap out of her, should have made her feel edgy and break things off like with Wick. But instead she just felt.....completed. Awed too that Abby would even consider her. 

 

Beside her Abby sighed and curled further into her. Raven sucked in a harsh breath as Abby's hand slid across her stomach, making it jump. Her skin tingled when it found its way with precision under her shirt and skin met skin. Not that Abby hadn't touched her before, but now she was aware. 

 

"Will you relax. You're thinking is keeping me awake" Abby murmured, shuffling to get comfortable and Raven sucked in a shocked breath as a leg hitched over one of hers. This was new and her bodies reaction was as old as time as she flooded her underwear. 

 

"Poor Abby" Raven smirked down at a smiling Abby on her chest and then caught the wandering hand that was creating patterns all over her stomach "if you're not prepared for the consequences I'd suggest you stop that". She watched one dark brow rise at the challenge. 

 

"Who says I'm not prepared" Abby leant up on an elbow and looked down on her, offering her own challenge. Raven grinned

 

"Yes I noticed you had moved in" she stated and when Abby blushed chuckled before becoming sober. "Are you sure Abby?"

 

Abby nodded without hesitation. She had been sure a long time. Probably back on the Ark. But Raven had been, still was, so much younger. Mount Weather had convinced her that life was short and not worth wasting. 

 

"Are you? You're the one getting an old partner"

 

"You're not old sweetheart" Raven whispered as she cupped a smooth cheek and pulled her head down "And I think I have been sure from the start"

 

 

The kiss was gentle at the start, both women sighing into it and getting used to the flavor, texture, sensation of kissing each other. Then heat had exploded between them and passion took over. Abby was very dominant which surprised Raven and turned her on to no end. 

 

Her shirt was dispatched quickly and Abby's hands and then her mouth were soon exploring her breasts and Raven could only clutch at the sheets and swear and moan. Soon after Abby's shirt joined Raven's and it was her turn to explore while Abby emitted soft cries and begged for more. Their sleeping pants and underwear were disposed of hastily and hands wandered exploring skin. 

 

"Together" Abby begged from under her as hands searched and found each other’s heat. Echoing cries were shouted as fingers found openings and slid inside. Bodies desperate for release moved against one another, fingers pumped despite the unnatural angle and wrists ached but they didn't stop. They wanted, they needed they craved. 

 

Raven could feel herself getting close and had to concentrate hard on keeping her fingers from stilling inside Abby. She felt incredible, white hot liquid heat that coated her hand, mingled with her own, and covered her thigh and stomach. Raven knew without a doubt this was the single most meaningful sex she had had. She was making love to Abby. She loved Abby, had for a long time. 

 

She could feel Abby's muscles starting to quiver around her fingers, heard the moans she was emitting coming louder and knew she was close. Bending her wrist at almost an impossible angle she used her thumb to flick across a sensitive nubbin and felt Abby stiffen, her body bowed beneath her. She kissed her hard to capture her scream on completion, letting her own high hit her and felt her body pulse, wetness escaping to cover both their hands as she groaned and slumped on her lover. 

 

Abby held her for long minutes as their breathing slowed and their bodies gentled. Not for long though as Abby kissed the side of her neck, a particular erogenous zone for Raven and Raven turned on her kissing her deeply. Abby accepted without question as tongues dueled for domination. Raven was going to win this round, she was going to show Abby how much she meant to her, how much she loved her, wanted her and needed her. She was going to worship her whole body tonight in this bed and then starting tomorrow she was going to be devoted 100% to her partner. 

 

She spent the whole night touching and kissing every inch of Abby; there was no part of her that was unloved. Raven was verbal in her adoration as well, telling Abby what she loved about every part of her, from her sculptured features, to her strong shoulders, to her healing hands, gorgeous breast with so response nipples, curvy hips and lean legs to wrap around her waist. Abby cried in pure happiness through it all, even when Raven kissed her stretch marks from when she carried Clarke all those years ago. 

 

When Raven finally laid her tongue flat and licked her from bottom to top, flicking her sensitive clit and declaring her the finest nectar in the world Abby lost it, coming so powerfully not just physically but emotionally. Raven didn’t let her break before sliding two fingers deep and latching onto her clit with her mouth to bring her to a third powerful climax of the night. 

 

 

Turn around was fair play and Abby was very thorough in her own explorations. She had never been with a woman before but knew instinctively that Raven loved whatever she did and when Raven screamed her climax into a pillow and come hard against her mouth she knew her instincts had been spot on. 

 

She crawled back up the bed and kissed her lover, heart exploding in her chest and throat aching to spill those three words but knew it was too soon. So she kissed Raven deeply and let her body curl into her lovers knowing all was well. 

 

Raven said it first. Two months later when she had been frustrated by a project and thrown a spanner across the room. Abby had gotten up and stood behind her, massaging her shoulders and telling her to take a break and pick it up in the morning with fresh eyes. Raven had spun in the seat and captured her between her legs, kissing her soundly. 

 

"So smart, is it any wonder I love you" she sighed before tensing realizing what she said. Wanting to soothe her fears you had whispered back

 

"I am awesome and I love you too"

 

Their love making that night had kept many awake and they had been teased mercilessly for it the next day. Neither cared. They had found their bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any comments.


End file.
